Pope's Assault on the Norfolk Base
Pope's Assault on the Norfolk Base was an attack by John Pope's Crew on the Norfolk Base in John Pope's crusade to get revenge on Tom Mason for the death of his girlfriend Sara. Prelude After losing his girlfriend Sara due to Tom Mason prioritizing a mission over saving her life from Waspers, John Pope began to seek revenge, eventually breaking away from the 2nd Mass with several other dissatisfied members including Anthony. Having built up his own crew, Pope later attempted to use Hal Mason to draw his father out and kill him, but failed due to Hal convincing Isabella to help him escape and Tom getting carried off by a Black Hornet during the gunfight between the two men. Afterwards, Pope continued to train his men until Trevor Huston was captured by Anthony in the aftermath of the conflict between the 2nd Mass and the 14th Virginia. Huston informed Pope of the fact that Tom was still alive and Pope planned a direct assault on the Norfolk Base to kill everyone there and gain his revenge. Battle In the midst of the 2nd Mass and 14th Virginia's preparations for the coming attack on the Espheni base in Washington, D.C., Pope and his crew contacted them and convinced the militias to let them into their base by pretending to be a militia that had come under attack and needed assistance. As Colonel Daniel Weaver ordered them to disarm as part of their standard procedure, Pope and his men revealed themselves and began their attack. Weaver quickly shoots a gang member dead before he can fire, but Pope kills Kabatoff and another 14th Virginia soldier as the fight rages on. Eventually, Pope and several of his men, including Zack, Nico, Anthony, Lawrence Biggs, Streaks, Chaos and Trevor Huston, take cover behind a wall and exchange fire with the militias with Pope revealing he is willing to kill everyone to get at Tom Mason. After seeing Trevor take aim at Anne Mason who is just trying to help an injured man, Anthony defects back to the 2nd Mass, saving Anne's life and getting shot in the arm for his trouble. Anne quickly kills Trevor and takes Anthony and the injured man inside the base. Spotting a truck with barrels full of fuel in the back parked in front of Pope's position, Weaver and Tom open fire on the barrels, causing an explosion that brings down a wall on Pope and his men, killing Zack, Nico and the others and apparently Pope too and ending the fighting. Aftermath After the battle, Anthony is reluctantly accepted back into the 2nd Mass by Weaver though he is ordered to stay behind to guard the base during the final battle. It is unknown if any of the gang survived the battle and if they did what happened to them. After the Espheni are destroyed by the Dornia bioweapon, its revealed that Pope himself somehow survived the attack, though mortally wounded. As Tom approaches the Dornia for help with saving his wife and unborn child's lives, Pope confronts him on the beach, near-death from his wounds from the attack. Seeing Tom's misery at Anne's death, Pope gives up his crusade and dies of his injuries after Tom refuses to kill Pope himself as the war is over and there is no more need to kill anyone. Category:Season 5 Category:Battles